The present disclosure relates to a memory device having a resistance change material and an operating method for the memory device.
Examples of a nonvolatile memory device using a resistance material include a Phase-change Random Access Memory (PRAM), a Resistive Random Access Memory (RRAM), and a Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM). A Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) or a flash memory device stores data using electric charges, whereas the non-volatile memory device using a resistance material stores data using a change in the state of a phase-change material, such as a chalcogenide alloy (in the case of a PRAM), a change in the resistance of a variable resistor (in the case of an RRAM), or a change in the resistance of a Magnetic Tunnel Junction (MTJ) thin film depending on the magnetization state of a ferromagnetic material (in the case of an MRAM).